


the girl in the warehouse

by tonightandalwayss



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Basically just an episode of Bones, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I love Booth and Brennan so much, I'M EMO, Murder, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonightandalwayss/pseuds/tonightandalwayss
Summary: An 18 year old college student is found in an abandoned warehouse and during the investigation, the suspect list appears to get smaller and smaller.(this is basically just an episode of Bones)





	the girl in the warehouse

Dr. Temperance Brennan awoke to the sound of her daughter’s faint cries. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, she gently kissed her husband and softly made her way down the hall to Christine’s room.

 

“What’s the matter honey?” Brennan mumbled as she picked her daughter up and rocked her slowly.

 

Christine cooed at her mother, then gave her a giant smile.

 

“You just wanted some love from Mommy didn’t you?” The mother said with a childish twinge to her voice.

 

“Of course she does. She’s just like her Daddy.” Booth’s voice from the doorway startled Brennan as she turned to face him. His eyes were tired but filled with love and admiration. The sight always made Brennan’s heart skip a beat and “ _even though that is not physically possible_ ,” she accepted the feeling as such.

 

“You’re up.” She spoke with a slight confusion in her voice.

 

“I don’t sleep as well when you’re not with me.” He replied instantly.

 

Brennan put Christine back into her crib gently and walked over to embrace her husband. She reached her long arms around his middle and rested her head on his chest, where she could hear his heartbeat. His strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and she felt the softest kiss placed on her temple. They stood for a long minute, just enjoying the other’s presence.

 

As they quietly made their way back to their room, she couldn’t help but smile to herself. This is everything she has ever wanted. A _family_. She has a family. One that’s her own.

 

-

 

As morning came, Booth and Brennan went about their daily routine which included a shower, some fresh coffee, and some banter about something Booth read in the paper. And surely enough, a call came through to both of the couples’ work cell phones and without hesitation they each picked up their phone and-

 

“Booth.”

 

“Brennan.”

 

Booth hung up first and walked over to where his daughter was sitting in her high chair, stuffing tiny pieces of watermelon into her mouth and babbling about something very loudly. Brennan’s call ended and she promptly called her father to take care of Christine. She loved their routine.

 

The ride to the crime scene was comfortable and familiar. Two things Brennan loved more than any other defining characteristics. Everything about Booth was comfortable and familiar. The way his lips curve into a smile when he found something amusing, his strong and well-defined arms as he held her, the way he always carries brightly colored notecards with him when they’re at crime scenes. Seeley Joseph Booth made everything in Brennan’s life better. He showed her how to love, how to give herself entirely to another human being and trust they won’t leave. He gave her everything she could have ever wanted and yet, he always wanted to give her more.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked! i'm not by any means a forensic anthropologist so pls take all my lab talk with a grain of salt! <3


End file.
